


Hide the Children, I Think Things Are Getting Out of Hand

by Blu_dahlia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_dahlia/pseuds/Blu_dahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some angsty vignettes</p><p>Ch 1. They have been “home”, in Arkadia for 15 days. They are a mess. ‘They’ of course referring to the remaining Delinquents. Because no matter how many times they are told they have been pardoned and are welcome to join the burgeoning society, they are still looked at and treated like delinquents. Problems. Freaks. And on nights like this, Bellamy almost can’t even blame anyone for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a big ole' angst-fest. But after all this crew has been through, who wouldn't have some angst? I was trying for good characterization, and working multiple points of view in a group shot. Hopefully it worked out okay.
> 
> Title is from the song Windshield by Greensky Bluegrass. Highly recommend. Even if you don't like bluegrass, give it a shot, it's more alternative and just a really good song.

_Take care of them for me?_

They have been “home”, in Arkadia for 15 days. They are a mess. ‘They’ of course referring to the remaining Delinquents. Because no matter how many times they are told they have been pardoned and are welcome to join the burgeoning society, they are still looked at and treated like delinquents. Problems. Freaks. And on nights like this, Bellamy almost can’t even blame anyone for it.

Jasper has been drunkenly ranting for close to an hour now and he’s getting progressively angrier, meaner, and louder by the second. Monroe left pretty much as soon as he got started, both her parents were angry drunks and these days she’d rather embrace the solitude of being on watch at the far wall than do pretty much anything else. And she certainly prefers guard duty to listening to Jasper go on a rampage for the third night in a row. He throws a couple taunts her way as she leaves, but it’s hard to get much satisfaction from a target that’s already moving away. He goes in on Harper instead. He tells her she should go join Monroe since he knows she loves being a lookout. When she scoffs at him, he asks if she was actually pissed at him for making her lookout that day, or just pissed because she couldn’t get in his pants. Harper looks livid as she yells at him to fuck off but doesn’t give him any more reaction than that, turning back to Raven who is sitting across from her. The dark-haired mechanic holds her gaze in a show of support. Both girls know that everyone else is thinking the same thing they are. Maybe if they ignore Jasper, he’ll get tired and stop. This method has proven less than effective so far, but what the hell else are they supposed to do?

Bellamy and the rest of them are starting to realize just how drunk and out of control Jasper is when he starts in on Lincoln, who could easily kick his ass and probably kill him in about two seconds flat. That is, of course, assuming that Octavia didn’t get there first and do it for him. Which is looking more and more like the way things are about to go. While Jasper is practically spitting vitriolic sentiments at him about reapers, grounders, and “motherfucking savages”, Lincoln is sitting perfectly still. If it weren’t for the visible tension running through his body like an electric current, Bellamy would think he was meditating.

Octavia, on the other hand, is absorbing every insult Jasper utters, her face growing darker and her hands more visibly itching for a fight with each one. She’s already on edge. She doesn’t think she belongs here, and it makes her feel like a caged animal. She’s spent too much of her life locked up already. Raven shoots a warning look at Bellamy that clearly reads, “Pocahontas is about to lose her shit.” Bellamy leans forward a bit in his chair, ready to spring into action if necessary. Somewhere near the end of Jasper’s very convoluted analogy of how no one should have been surprised when Lexa betrayed then because she’s a grounder and Lincoln’s a grounder and he couldn’t even be loyal to his own people, Octavia snaps. She throws an axe as hard as she can into the nearest tree and turns toward Jasper ready to charge.

“Octavia…”

“O!”

Octavia halts herself just long enough to turn to the begging faces of her boyfriend and her brother, who she almost lost simultaneously just a few weeks ago. Who, infuriatingly, seem to get along best when they are saying no to her. Lincoln’s eyes are pleading with her to understand that he is not worth this conflict. They need to pick their battles and show compassion, so please just let this one go. Both Bellamy’s request and his expression are, as usual, far less subtle or nuanced. Like Lincoln, he doesn’t need words to communicate with her; his entire face is practically shouting “I get you’re pissed, I really do. But Jesus fucking Christ O, can we not tonight and not with him? It’s not going to fix anything.” She knows they’re both right, but it just makes her want to hit the two of them _and_ Jasper. So instead growls at Bellamy to make sure Jasper shuts the fuck up and stalks off towards the outer wall.

The group starts to relax again, Monty in particular. He was getting panicky as soon as Jasper brought Lexa up. Talk of Lexa would lead to talk of Clarke, and just saying her name could be a lightning rod with this crowd. But Octavia’s departure and Jasper’s brief silence as he distracts himself with the task of pouring another drink seems to diffuse some of the overall tension. Until, Jasper starts yelling “Grounder Pounder” in Octavia’s wake.

Bellamy and Lincoln are on their feet immediately, eyes dark with pent up aggression. Miller, Harper, and Wick pop up soon after realizing that it would probably take all three of them to get even one of the two most important men in Octavia’s life down should things get out of hand. Jasper is laughing maniacally at the chaos he has created while Monty’s eyes dart around wildly and Raven is shouting at all of them to shut the fuck up and stop being ridiculous.

Raven looks at Monty’s face and realizes her efforts are in vain. She knows what’s coming next, and she’s going to hate it just as much as last time. Monty is going to suicide-bomb himself.

“I’m sorry! Guys he doesn’t mean it. He’s not himself. I’m gonna talk to him I swear he’s just not listening to me right now but I’ll fix it, I promise. He’s sorry you know he is…”

Monty’s frantic apologies and pleas for mercy on Jasper’s behalf quickly capture the drunk’s attention. He becomes oddly calm, like the eye of the storm.

“You are so fucking pathetic. Always begging for everyone’s forgiveness. You know what’s a good way to not need my forgiveness? DON’T MURDER THE GIRL I’M IN LOVE WITH.”

Everyone freezes, while Jasper sways. This is uncharted territory. As much as he rants about the Mountain, and grounders, and the Ark and all of them, he does not talk about Maya. Ever.

Raven catches Wick’s eye and nods as Jasper chugs the rest of his drink, gaze still firmly fixed on Monty. He looks like he’s gearing up for another diatribe, possibly his nastiest one yet. Maybe while everyone is stuck in motionless shock, Wick can get close enough to get a hand on Jasper and physically remove him from the area. Hopefully sooner, rather than later. She can’t stand watching Monty just sit there and take it, like he thinks he deserves it. Everyone else feels the same way. This can only go on for so long before someone snaps.

“How is this happening? How is it that you killed my girlfriend, and yet you’re apologizing _for_ me. Like, I’m the one who fucking did something wrong. I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG. CLARKE AND BELLAMY DID. But you always have to be the peacemaker. You have to make everyone like you. Is that why you did it? So _Miller_ would like you?”

It’s a low blow, petty. Monty’s feelings for Miller have been fairly obvious to everyone for a while now. Miller has been surprisingly adept at making sure Monty doesn’t feel like an idiot, while not leading him on. But he’s got a boyfriend from the Ark who he isn’t quite ready to believe is dead yet. So even though Miller cares about Monty and considers him one of his best friends, it’s not going to happen. Which is fine, although a little painful for Monty to deal with sometimes and for everyone else to watch him deal with. To have it brought up like this is downright humiliating, and Miller knows that. Monty doesn’t deserve it. Bellamy’s former number 2 turns towards Jasper, fists clenched as the smaller man continues to take Monty down.

“Guess what Monty? You helped kill 300 people _and_ Miller doesn’t give a shit about you. Maybe it was peer pressure, hmm? Did you do it so Clarke and Bellamy would like you? So they would protect your pathetic ass from everyone else? Guess what? They’re not in charge anymore. And even if they were, they don’t give a shit about you either! Bellamy’s too far up Clarke’s ass to even see straight and Clarke is too far up Lexa’s ass to fucking notice.”

It’s never pretty during one of Jasper’s breakdowns. But this may be the lowest he’s dragged them down yet. Lincoln is barely holding Miller back. Raven has her hands on Bellamy’s chest, throwing a litany of arguments at him in a desperate attempt to see what will stick.

(“Don’t you fucking do this, Blake.”)

(“He’s a little shit. He’s not worth it.”)

(“You’re gonna have to go through me. Are you seriously willing to knock down a cripple?”)

Wick’s finally managed to get an arm hold on Jasper but the wiry drunk is proving to be unexpectedly difficult to maneuver, fueled by alcohol and self-righteous anger. Monty’s on the ground at this point, face pointed down to hide the steady stream of tears. He’s knees literally buckled under the weight of his best friend declarations about how worthless and fucked up his life is, not to mention the sheer effort it is taking to try not to believe him. Harper is at his side, begging him to just get up and walk away but he can’t. He’s tired and Jasper’s hurting so _much_ and he can’t fix it for him and he _misses_ him.

“So let’s summarize Monty, you killed _hundreds_ of people, including _Maya_ , who loved me, and I loved her. And you say you did it for us, but nobody gives a FUCK about you. Not me, not Miller, not Clarke, not Bellamy not anyone else. They might say they do, because that’s what Bellamy would say, because that’s what he thinks _Princess Clarke_ would want him to say. But guess what? She gives the fewest fucks of all! She fucking abandoned us. SHE KILLED FINN! SHE FUCKED FINN. AND THEN SHE KILLED HIM. She doesn’t give a shit about any of us! So was it worth Monty? WAS KILLING MAYA WORTH IT? WHEN NOBODY GIVES A FUCK…”

Jasper barely even gets the sentence out before all hell breaks loose. At the mention of Finn Raven loses all rationality and swiftly gets out of Bellamy’s path of inevitable destruction. She even tries to follow, but Lincoln catches her around the waist just in time to hold her back. He can barely manage to keep a firm hold on the back of Miller’s t-shirt with his right hand now that he’s got 125 lbs. of Latina fire struggling in his left arm. Monty’s trying to talk Miller down, talk anyone down, but he can barely get the words out when he’s trying so hard to catch his breath. Bellamy sees red, and is heading straight for Jasper. Wick, seeing the straight up _murder_ in his dark eyes makes the executive decision to push Jasper aside and try to contain Bellamy himself, at least until he calms down a little. The struggle and chaos continues with no end in sight until the resounding _CRACK_ of a clean, open-handed strike across someone’s face brings everyone’s attention to the edge of the scuffle.

“WAS I WORTH IT?”

Harper is the one shouting now. Standing above Jasper, on his ass on the ground, her armed is half raised as if she is contemplating hitting him again.

“WAS I WORTH SAVING?”

Jasper is just staring up at her in shock, like he can’t quite comprehend her words. Monty and Miller are inching towards them, both extremely protective of Harper since the Mountain. She had it rougher than most inside, and a rough time since. Bellamy can understand their present concern, she’s breathing heavily, looking like a woman possessed as she bizarrely starts undoing her pants and yanking them down on one side, damn near exposing herself. But he also sees that she looks focused, like maybe this is something she needs to do, needs to get out of her system. He signals to Miller to hold off, at least for now, and Miller grabs Monty’s arm in response, getting him to do the same.

Harper holds the waistband of her jeans in place with one hand, and shoves her shirt up with the other. A twisted, fresh scar on her hip practically glows purple and red in contrast to the smooth, milky skin around it.

“YOU SEE THAT? They were _literally_ killing me. And Raven. And Abby. THEY KILLED FOX. MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD. They were going to kill all of us! Bellamy came to get us out, so did Clarke. THEY SAVED US. MONTY SAVED US. So I say it was worth it. I GIVE A FUCK.”

She and Jasper stare at each other for a moment longer before Harper whirls around, looking like she’s just come out of a trance.

“Monty! I give a fuck! I do! He’s wrong okay? Don’t listen to him! We all give a fuck about you I promise…”

And the storm is over.

Monty just gives her a small smile, grabbing her hands and holding her in place in front of him. He assures her that he knows and he gives a fuck about her too while Miller gently fixes her pants and pulls her shirt down. As always, Miller looks briefly to Bellamy for a nod, which he is granted, and the three of them head to bed. Lincoln murmurs his good night, and heads of toward the wall to find Octavia, deep in thought. Wick takes responsibility for Jasper, hauling him off the ground and prodding him forward to be poured into bed.

“Make sure he drinks some water!”

“I got this, Reyes.”

“And put a bucket by his bed.”

“I. Got. This.”

“Lay him on his side.”

“ENOUGH Raven.”

Bellamy hears more bite to their banter than usual, especially on Wick’s end. He suspects they might be nearing “off-again”. But Raven’s not one to talk unless it’s her idea so he doesn’t ask. To be honest he doesn’t have the energy tonight. He sees her sigh and roll her shoulders, resolutely setting her emotions aside for the time being. They settle down together by the dwindling fire in companionable silence.

“Quite the group therapy session, eh Blake?”

“Christ”

Several minutes have passed and the embers have almost died out by the time he speaks again.

“She cares. Cared. Whatever. I think it’s why she left. She cares too much. It’s hard on her.”

Raven observes him closely for moment before responding. It’s unnerving. She’s trying to read him, understand him. She’s looking at him like she might understand something about him he doesn’t.

“I know Bellamy. We all know she cares. We know you care too.”

They are bathed in darkness as the last flames burn out. Bellamy is grateful. He’s not sure he can take that look from her anymore tonight. Not when he has to get himself ready to get through the day all over again in a few hours.

“You’re doing alright Blake. It’ll get better.”

He doesn’t say anything, just squeezes her hand in thanks before pulling her up and walking back to their tents.

It’s been 15 days.

 


	2. I'd rather go blind, than let you down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is very short, but there was about 20 seconds of tonight's episode that I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of my head. It's a gut reaction.
> 
> Title from Cocoon by Catfish and the Bottlemen

**Miller**

“Harper will keep watch.”

He hates himself as he says it. He really does. But he knows, he knows he can trust Harper. Miller knows that she’s strong and she will do what he said she will. He’s just so mad he has to put her in that position again. He remembers what it makes her think of. Bryan’s hand on his shoulder only helps so much. Harper’s so beautiful in the moonlight. She is the perfect depiction of Sweet Sixteen. It’s not right.

**Harper**

“Harper will keep watch.”

Seriously?! Have they learned nothing?

Nope. No ma’am. She is better than this. She has to believe that. She’s come this far. She’s a member of a goddamn insurgency for crying out loud. She’s brave. She can do this.

Don’t show weakness.

Don’t show fear.

_Screw you. I’m not afraid._

Harper tries to arrange her features in a way that shows confidence, competency. Miller doesn’t need the guilt of her meltdown. Octavia’s giving her weird looks. Shit. She may have been thinking out loud. She redoubles her efforts to embody the countenance of a soldier. She can do this.

_Screw you. I’m NOT afraid._

**Octavia**

“Screw you. I’m not afraid.”

She hears the voice as background noise. Everything Octavia hears since Lincoln is muffled. Nothing registers. Revenge is all she can think about. It’s simple, Lincoln died because of Pike. Pike has to die. Pike’s people have to die. That is her mission. Everything and everyone else is a complication. If she can get away from the complications, she can focus and achieve her mission. She is a warrior. This is what she was trained to do.

_Screw you. I’m not afraid._

Harper’s words register; because they’re Bellamy’s words. Bellamy’s words for _her_ , his sister. Fuck.

It suddenly occurs to Octavia that she is not the only person who is struggling with her brother’s actions. Fuck.


End file.
